Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** Unnamed officers Locations: * ** ** South Street Seaport *** ** unidentified cemetery Items: * Razorang Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Hero or Menace? | Synopsis1 = Peter/Otto lay flowers on a grave for Otto Octavius' body at an unknown cemetery. Otto now swears that he is Peter Parker so from now on Otto Octavius is truly dead. His visit is cut short as he receives news via headset transmitter of a new Sinister Six robbing a science building. Peter/Ock swings into action and is extremely annoyed that such D-List villains (Shocker, Living Brain, Overdrive, the new Beetle, Speed Demon, and Boomerang) get to take the name of the team "he" created. He then starts beating them until Speed Demon unleashes a super-speed attack full of fists. Octavius is annoyed and swings away. Boomerang throws a boomerang at him but he dodges. It curves back and is about to hit an officer. "Spider-Man" jumps back in to shield the officer with his own body and Octavius doesn't know why he did such a thing. Boomerang comes up and is about to cut off Spidey's head when he turns around and scratches him with his newly implemented claws. For some reason, at this revelation, Boomerang decides to leave along with the rest of the Sinister Six and the officers help "Spider-Man" up. The officer is grateful for the save and asks what he can do for him. He tells him to ship the Living Brain to Horizon Labs where an "associate" (i.e. him) can study it. Back at Horizon Labs, "Peter" looks over his recent shipping of the Living Brain while Grady looks on in envy. "Peter" leaves and Max appears right behind him and asks Grady if he's seen Peter. Max goes to Peter's lab and asks him about "helping" Spider-Man. He says that he's developing weapons and that he can't condone that. "Peter" dissuades his fears by showing him the few of many revolutionary new technologies he's exploring that could be used for peace. Max is convinced and in awe of "Peter"'s work. He congratulates "Peter" and credits all this to the name Peter Parker. Back in the Octavius mindset, Ock is angry. All of his work is going to be credited to Peter Parker and not him. He brushes off these fears by repeating to himself that HE is Peter Parker now. Just then, Mary Jane calls "Peter" for their date. They go to a restaurant and they talk. Mary Jane asks why Peter is wearing a headset at the date. He reveals to her that when he scratched Boomerang, he injected many nano-Spider-Tracers into him and that now he can hear and follow where they are. Mary Jane is flummoxed. She asks him why he isn't going after them when he knows where they are. Peter brushes it off as "I know what I'm doing" and pours himself a glass of wine. Mary Jane is skeptical. At dawn the next day, the new Sinister Six break into Horizon Labs and steal equipment. They run outside to see the whole building webbed around. They are surprised to see Spider-Man already there. Speed Demon rushes him but Spider-Man pushes the spider on his chest and Demon slips. "Spider-Man" flashes back to when he swept the floor outside to coat it with a material to make it instantaneously friction-less. "Spidey" webs a line so that Speed Demon slips into it with his neck as he's slipping to stop him. The villains are shocked at the brutality as Spidey clicks his spider again. The lights around them turn red. The lights are a power dampening field. The new Beetle collapses as the armor she's wearing is nonfunctional. Shocker's gauntlets are nullified and Overdrives hijacked Wheel is useless. "Spider-Man" webs the Wheel vehicle and makes it tumble on Shocker. Norah Winters congratulates "Spidey" and Boomerang wonders why the press are here. As it turns out, "Peter" called them a while ago so that everybody could witness the defeat of the new Sinister Six. "Spider-Man" lunges at Boomerang just as he's admitting defeat and starts pummeling him. He wants to prove that this is what happens when anybody crosses Spider-Man. He's about to finish him off when something holds him back. The officers arrive and are about to cart the team of super-villains away when suddenly something shocking is revealed. Octavius can't seem to know why he held back when he was dead-set on killing him. Peter's conciousness appears and tells him that it was him. However, Octavius cannot notice him but Peter is still in his body. Peter swears not to let Octavius kill or do bad. He doesn't know how he's still in his body and alive but he swears on everything that he'll be in control again. To be continued... | Solicit = THEN!...Peter Parker spent a lifetime living up to the responsibilities his powers foisted upon him but his Amazing story finally ended dramatically in the historic Spider-Man #700. NOW!...The new Amazing Spider-Man has arrived and he is better in every single way. Smarter, stronger...Superior. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}